Sakura's Life
by Shadowlove'scookies
Summary: This is Naruto how I want it to be. Naruto and Sasuke have great lives, and Sakura's life is the one messed up. No parents, check. Super strong, check. Falling for teammate's hot older brother, che- wait, what? Things are getting crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautiful readers! This fic is going to be a bit different. A couple of things, Naruto's parents are alive, the Uchiha massacre never happened, the Akatsuki are the good guys, and Sakura isn't weak. Also, Sakura has two sisters named Koi and Shadow. **_**(And yes, I know that Shadow isn't very creative, so please no comments on that.) **_

**Ok, let's get this story started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

It is a beautiful morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was a very special day for the new genin. After having just graduated the day before, they were excited to finally be put into teams and to get their first mission.

"Good morning class. As you all know today is your last day at the academy," Iruka stated. "I am going to put you all in three man teams and then your senseis will come and get you. Go and sit with your teammates after I call them out. (I'm going to skip teams 1-6) Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

"What!? Iruka-sensei, why does my Sasuke-kun/Naruto-kun have to be stuck on a team with that freaky emo chick?!" screamed Naruto's and Sasuke's number one fans, Ino Yamanaka and Ami Wannabi. "Because Haruno-san had the highest scores and Naruto and Sasuke both had ok scores, and the teams are put together to balance out the scores," Iruka explained.

"I would prefer if you wouldn't talk as if I wasn't here Yamanaka-san, Wannabi-san," Sakura said in a bone-chilling voice while glaring at them. "Yes ma'am!" Ino and Ami squeaked. Sakura then went and sat next to Sasuke and Naruto. They both wore matching blushes when they saw her. She was wearing a crimson tank top that stopped at her bellybutton with a black mesh long-sleeved shirt underneath and standard black shinobi pants.

"Ahem, now let me finish calling out the teams."

_***~**__**Time Skip**__**~***_

"Alright class, your senseis should be here any minute, so just wait," Iruka explained.

"Um, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Uzumaki-san?"

"We are going to meet our sensei at Sasuke-teme's house."

"Hn, then let's get going, shall we?"

"H-Hai!" Naruto and Sasuke responded in unison.

With that the newly founded Team 7 set off to the Uchiha compound to meet their sensei and for Sakura to meet her new teammate's families.

**And first chapter finished. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review. If you think that it can be better leave a suggestion and, literally your reviews put the words on the paper. No reviews means no new chapter. Well, until next time,**

**~Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again audience! I just want to thank the following people so much:**

**Shadow wolf fang, redrose3443, BloodRiddenPast, StarGem16, erza scarlet of fairy tail, kariagony, .Xx, .GRAVE19, DarkEmpress192, MOONBunnie K, XxNina-himexX, cherrysaksblossom, iiDorkie, and shiva85.**

**You are all awesome people! Well let's get this story started!**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

The newly founded Team 7 were walking to the Uchiha compound when they were stopped by a curious Shisui.

"Hey Sasu and Naru-chan! Who's this pretty young lady that's walking with you?" "Hello Shisui, this is our new teammate, Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is my annoying older cousin, Shisui," replied an aggravated Sasuke.

"Well hello there Sakura-chan! Nice to meet you. Are you coming to the compound to eat lunch?"

"Hn, hello Shisui-san, and yes I am coming to the compound to eat lunch."

"Great! We can all walk there together, and please don't call me 'Shisui-san'. It makes me feel old."

"Alright, let's get going. Naruto, stop looking at ramen and c'mon! Stop being a dobe!" Sasuke yelled while slapping Naruto on the side of the head.

"Ouch! Alright, I'm coming. There was no need for you to slap me teme!"

"Hn, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Te-mph!"

"I believe that is enough out of you boys."

"Hai Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Sasuke replied in unison.

"Hahaha! Rawr, kitty has claws!" Shisui laughed while making clawing motions in the air.

"Hn and I'm not afraid to use them either, Shisui," Sakura replied in an amused voice.

"I don't doubt it cupcake!"

"Cupcake?"

"Yep, that's what I'm calling you now!"

And the rest of the trip back to the Uchiha compound was spent in silence.

_**~*Time Skip*~**_

"Damn Sasuke you have a big-ass house."

Sasuke's house was a two-story building with tan paint and a black oak door with the Uchiha fan on it.

"I know right Sakura-chan! I said something close to that when I first saw it to," Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, let's go in. Okaa-san and Otou-san are probably waiting for us," Sasuke said.

"Yea you're probably right Sasuke-teme. I don't want to make mom angry," Naruto said while shuddering.

"I agree. I don't want to upset Mikoto-kaa or Kushina-kaa," Shisui exclaimed.

With all this said Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Shisui walked inside. Sasuke then yelled, "Okaa-san! We're back!"

"Oh! Welcome home Sasuke-chan! We're all in the kitchen," Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, replied.

'_I wonder what Sasuke's and Naruto's families are like? Will they like me? I can only hope so.' _Sakura thought.

"Kaa-san, Otou-san, anki, Kushina-san, Minato-san, and anki's friends this is Naruto's and I new teammate, Sakura Haruno. Sakura-chan this is our families and my brother's friends, the Akatsuki," Sasuke introduced.

"Oh my gosh! You are so cute!" Mikoto and Kushina yelled in unison, and then went and pulled poor Sakura-chan into a bear hug.

"Ummmmm, Mrs. Uchiha-san and Mrs. Uzumaki-san, I can't breathe," Sakura mumbled out.

"Kushina, Mikoto! You're smothering her!" Minato yelled.

Kushina and Mikoto released the blue faced Sakura. She took in huge gulps of air to regain her breath.

"Dang aunties you nearly killed cupcake!" Shisui yelled.

"Are you all right Sakura-chan!? I didn't think that mom would do that!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. "It's ok. I'm fine. It's just been a long time since I was hugged, that's all," Sakura explained while sitting down at the large dining table.

"Why haven't you been hugged in a while Haruno-san?" questioned Itachi. "Yes I am curious as well Haruno-san, and where are your parents? Surly they would want to be here to meet us," Fugaku added in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave Sakura all their attention.

"Ah, I knew that question was going to pop up eventually, but I was hoping to have more time. Well to answer all of your questions, my parents were killed when I was five years old. I have been alone ever since," Sakura explained in a sad voice.

The room turned quite after Sakura's explanation. "Ahem. Hey, weren't we supposed to meet out sensei here?" Sakura questioned trying to break the awkward silence.

"Huh? Oh yes you are right Sakura. Your sensei is just running a bit late. I'm sure that he will be here any minute," Minato said.

Now that the awkward silence was broken people started asking Sakura other questions.

Kisame: "Is that your natural hair color?" "Yes, my hair is naturally pink and black."

Deidara: "How old are you, un?" "I am thirteen years old."

Naruto: "What?! When is your birthday?" "March 28."

Fugaku: "What were your scores in the academy, and what skill level are you?" "They were nearly perfect, and I am Jonin level, sir." Fugaku, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu's eyes widened, Naruto, Sasuke, and the remaining Akatsuki members either choked in their drinks, did a spit-take, or gasped, while Minato merely smirked, and Mikoto and Kushina nearly dropped the food on the floor. Good thing that Sakura was fast enough to catch it before it hit the floor.

"That strong?! What the fuck are you fucking doing and eating! No genin should be that damn strong!" Hidan yelled.

"I have been training since I was four Hidan-san, and I would have graduated earlier, but the Hokage –insert glare at Minato- wouldn't let me," Sakura explained.

They were about to ask her more questions when a 'poof' was heard.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way here," a mysterious voice explained.

**Ta-da! It's finished! I made a longer chapter this time didn't I?**

**Well I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review, it makes me update faster and your reviews give me inspiration. **

**Also, don't forget to follow and favorite my story too. It makes me happy, and when I'm happy a new chapter happens.**

**Well, until next time my lovelies!**

**~Ja! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again audience! I am so super sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have legit reasons! **

**My computer got a really bad virus and I had to go and get it fixed. I lost all of my stuff and I have been updating my computer for the past week.**

**School is starting again and I have been busy getting all of that stuff together.**

**I have had serious writers block. **

**All of these reasons suck ass, I know, but they are true. **

**Also, I want to thank all of these people:**

**berryboom, C.H. ecarG, Mylla-chan, BloodRiddenPast, erza scarlet of fairy tail, The Buddha Gansta, redrose3443, CherryTree230, shadowdragonspirit, Narutofan3721, nedrag94, Shadow wolf fang, mermaid2, 1CherryBlossom, kitten-writer, theiya uchiha, Alierana, Lady Sunleth, horsecrazed, jacky22, Cal-Kitty, lolajam77, , Carola21, AoiFLAME, and I Am Truly Asian!**

**All of you are freakin awesome and deserve a cookie bigger that your head.**

**Ahem now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked no I don't own Naruto. **

"Kakashi! I told you to get here on time today!"

"Ehehehehe, sorry Minato-sensei. A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way here," Kakashi explained while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Kakashi we both know that is bull-shit," Minato said in a flat tone.

"Well now that Kakashi is finally here –insert glare at Kakashi- we can finally eat!" said Mikoto.

Various sounds of agreement sounded through-out the dining room.

_**Time Skip to After Lunch**_

"Alright my little genins why don't we tell each other a little about ourselves," said Kakashi.

"Why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh me? Well ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot of things, and I also dislike a lot of things. My hobbies' are none of your concern, neither are my dreams. Ok Naruto you're up first."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki! I like ramen and I dislike the three minutes that it takes to cook ramen. One of my hobbies is eating and comparing different kinds of ramen, and my dream is to become Hokage!"

'_Well he turned out nicely.' _Kakashi thought.

"Sasuke, your turn."

"Hn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are none of your concern and I dislike a lot of things, especially the color orange –Insert yell from Naruto-. My goal is to one day surpass my brother so that he will see me as an equal."

'_Whew, I thought that he was gonna 'say kill my brother'. I'm glad that they worked out their differences.'_

"Ok, and lastly the little lady with the pink hair."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like training and going on missions, and I dislike weak people. My dream is not a dream, no, it's an ambition, and my ambition is to kill a certain snake bitch –insert glare in random direction."

The same thought was going through the minds of the males of team 7, _'What snake is she talking about?'_

**Ok, I know that chapter was short but it was more of a filler chapter to sustain you guys while I come up with a better chapter.**

**Well, please review, they make me very happy, and I will update soon.**

**~Ja! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again audience! I know that this chapter is short, but it's leading up to a super long chapter. This one is kind of a filler chapter. I still hope that you like it, even though it is short. I also want to thank all the people that reviewed, followed, and favorited! You are all awesome! **

**Well, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I am an American **_**girl**_**, not a Japanese **_**man**_**, so no, I don't own Naruto.**

"Ummmm, Sakura-chan what snake are you talking about? If you don't mind me asking," asked/said Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, there is a lot that you don't know about me, a lot that you don't need to know," Sakura said in an emotionless voice. "Oh, and ANBU-sans you can come out now. You really need to mask your chakra better."

After Sakura said that, two ANBU jumped down from a taller building across the street.

"Ehehehehe, how did you know that we were there cupcake?" Shisui asked while laughing nervously.

"Yes Sakura-san I would like to know that as well," Itachi said.

"I have perfect chakra control, and that is what makes me an excellent medic-nin and sensor-nin." Sakura explained. "And why were you two spying on us?"

"We were just curious about you and your abilities. After all, a genin with the so-called strength of a jonin made us curious," Itachi explained.

"Yea, well stay out of it anki! She's our teammate and her strength and abilities are our business and not yours!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yea! Sasuke-teme is right! So go away!" Naruto yelled as he agreed with Sasuke.

"Now, now boys let's not be hostile. Shisui and Itachi were just curious, as are we. I would personally like to see what Sakura-chan can do, don't you?" Kakashi said. "I'm sure that it wouldn't be a problem if they came with us to the training grounds to see Sakura-chan's skills."

"Yea, I guess it would be ok." Naruto and Sasuke grumbled in unison. Even though they really wanted them to leave.

"Great! And you don't mind, do you Sakura-chan?"

"No, not at all Kakashi-sensei, not at all." (**a/n: this is where the evil laughter and lightning need to come in.)**

"Wonderful! Now let's go to the training grounds!" Kakashi said.

With that Team 7 and half of ANBU Squad 1 set off towards the training grounds to test the mystery that is Sakura Haruno's skill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again audience! I'm back and with a new longer chapter.**

**I'm going to tell you this now, since school is starting again it will be hard for me to update often, but I will try to post a new chapter every week. Just thought that I should tell you.**

**Anyways, I want to thank all the people that reviewed, favorited, and followed, you guys are the best!**

**And for the people who have wanted a long chapter, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

As Team 7 and ANBU Squad 1 were walking towards the training grounds they were getting strange looks. The civilians were surprised to see the three Uchiha prodigies, the Hokage's son, and the Copy Cat ninja walking down the street with Sakura Haruno the 'pink demon' as the villagers rightfully dubbed her.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, why are we getting so many strange looks?"

"Well Naruto, I think it's because we are all walking down the street with the two Uchiha prodigies," Kakashi explained to the clueless Naruto.

"Actually Kakashi it's because you are all walking with me," Sakura said.

"Why is that so strange Sakura-chan?" Kakashi and Naruto questioned while the three Uchihas hn'd in agreement.

"Ah, well you see, the villagers have dubbed me 'the pink demon' and I guess that they are surprised to see you all walking with me," Sakura explained.

Shisui, Naruto, and Kakashi all oh'd in understanding while Sasuke and Itachi just hn'd.

"Well, will you look at that we're at the training grounds!" Kakashi said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hell Yea! We finally get to see Sakura-chan in action!" Naruto and Shisui yelled.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, who am I fighting with?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, you're fighting me of course!"

"Ok then, I hope you know a good doctor, because by the time I'm done with you you're gonna need one!"

After Sakura said that they got into their stances and were facing off, waiting for the other to strike first.

"Well, ladies first Sakura-chan."

"Gladly Kakashi-sensei."

With that Sakura threw some of her special kunai with the metal wires attached to them and made sure that they missed him by a few inches so that he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Is that the best you got Sakura-chan?! I was hoping for a better performance!" Kakashi yelled trying to rile her up.

"Trust me sensei, you won't be acting so high and mighty in a minute."

After Sakura said that she pulled on the wires so that the kunai would circle around Kakashi to tie him up then stick into the tree behind him.

With Kakashi securely tied up Sakura began the second phase of her plan. She put the ends of the wires in her mouth and started making the hand signs for Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu.

"Sorry sensei, but this is over." Sakura said. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

The fire started racing down the wires towards Kakashi. As soon as it reached him and audible pop and a cloud of smoke showed that the Kakashi in the trap was just a clone.

"That was a clever plan Sakura-chan, but it won't work on me," Kakashi said while standing behind her with a kunai to her neck.

"Is that so sensei? Well then, it's a good thing that that was just phase one. The real battle starts now!"

Sakura then flash stepped behind him and started an intense tai-jutsu battle. Every hit that Sakura threw at Kakashi was either dodged or blocked, and every hit that Kakashi threw was either blacked or dodged as well.

Sakura saw that the battle was at a stalemate and decided to pick up the pace a bit. Kakashi was a bit surprised when she started moving faster and was having trouble keeping up with her. Sakura saw this and started going her regular speed and Kakashi could hardly keep up. Sakura was starting to get hits in while Kakashi couldn't even touch her. **(a/n: Sakura isn't using chakra in her punches and kicks yet. As you can probably tell.)**

Kakashi saw that he couldn't land a hit so he jumped back away from Sakura.

"Aw, what's the matter sensei? Am I too fast for you?" Sakura taunted, trying to make him slip up.

"No!" Kakashi lied. "I just saw that tai-jutsu wasn't getting us anywhere. So now it's time for nin–jutsu!"

Kakashi started making rapid hand signs and finally yelled out, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A humongous water dragon appeared behind Kakashi ready to attack.

'_well, that is interesting. I guess I will have to show him one of my other jutsu.' _Sakura thought.

Sakura also started making rapid hand signs and then slammed her hands on the ground yelling, "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" A humongous earth dragon appeared behind Sakura ready to spring into action.

With an unspoken command both dragons raced towards each other and clashed head on. While the dragons were fighting Sakura used the Flying Thunder God Technique to land directly in front of Kakashi and delivered a chakra infused punch to his stomach breaking a couple of bones and ultimately ending the battle.

With Kakashi defeated and lying in a broken heap on the ground his dragon dispelled and fell to the ground.

The training ground was silent except for the heavy breath of Sakura and the labored wheezing of Kakashi because truthfully none of the audience expected Sakura to win.

Sakura then walked over to Kakashi and started healing his wounds. "So sensei, how did I do?" Sakura questioned jokingly.

"You did amazing Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in the place of Kakashi, who was still in shock.

"Yea cupcake, that was pretty amazing!" Shisui exclaimed. Sasuke and Itachi hn'd in agreement.

"Aww, thanks guys! That means a lot to me," Sakura said while walking over with Kakashi in tow.

"Well, no matter how much fun this was I gotta go. Thanks for the fight Kakashi-sensei, I haven't had a good one like that in ages." Sakura then disappeared in a swirl if black and red cherry blossom petals.

**There you go guys! Super long chapter with fight scene, and it was my first fight scene too. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews and Ideas = Longer chapters **

**~Ja! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again audience! **

**I'm back! I'm super sorry for not updating sooner, but school has been super hectic.**

**Well, I know that this chapter is a little short, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway. I also want to thank all my wonder full reviewers. **

**Now let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

'_Well, I'll be damned. The little blossom is insanely strong. To be able to take out a fully grown man and jonin is quite the feat.'_ Itachi thought.

"Hey! Itachi wasn't cupcake amazing! She was so strong and fast. I haven't seen anyone other than Minato-sama use the Flying Thunder God technique like that!"

"Hn, I have to agree Shisui, Sakura-san is quite strong," Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"Quite strong is an understatement Itachi. Sakura shattered most of my ribs with one punch, and I could tell that she was holding back" Kakashi said in a slightly strained voice.

"How could you tell that she was holding back Kakashi-sensei?" questioned Naruto.

"I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was holding back when she punched me, and by the amount of chakra. If she was being serious she would have put a whole lot more chakra in her punch," Kakashi explained.

"You are correct Kakashi," a mysterious voice said.

"Who's there!?" Naruto yelled out getting into a defensive position along with everyone else.

There was a rustle in the bushes and they all turned toward it. Out of the bushes came one Tsunade Senju, the legendary slug sanin.

"Oh, sorry Lady Tsunade, I didn't know that it was you," Kakashi said while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok Kakashi. I understand."

"Um, how do you know that Kakashi-sensei was right Lady Tsunade?" asked Shisui.

"Well, she was my apprentice, so I think that I should know," Tsunade said while chuckling.

"Sakura-chan/Cupcake was you're apprentice!" Naruto, Sasuke and Shisui yelled. Kakashi and Itachi couldn't even hide their shock.

"Yep, I taught her everything I know. Also, not only was she my apprentice, she is my adoptive daughter," said Tsunade.

"Holy shit, I uh huh?" with that Naruto and Shisui promptly passed out.

'_Well little blossom, you just got a lot more interesting.'_ Itachi thought while mentally smirking.

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Well, there you go people! I hope you enjoyed it. I know that it was short, but something big is gonna happen in the next couple of chapters, so just bear with me.**

**Please review!**

**~Ja! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again audience! Sorry it took so long, but now the real adventure starts. I am now starting the Wave Ark. I really hope that you guys love it.**

**I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, followers, and favoriters! You all rock! **

**Well, on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

_**The Next Day~**_

It was early in the morning when the Forth Hokage called Team 7 into his office. Naruto was yawning wide while Sasuke and Sakura were trying to hide theirs.

"Hello Team 7, I bet you're all wondering why I called you here this morning."

"Yes, we are Hokage-sama," Kakashi said tiredly.

"Well, I am giving Tea ranked mission. It is an escort mission –"

"Seriously Dad! Who are we guarding?! A princess, a feudal lord, or a –"

"Naruto that is no way to speak to the Hokage!" Kakashi explained in an exasperated voice.

"Hahaha, Its ok Kakashi. I expected that from him. Anyways, no you guys are escorting a master bridge builder. ANBU, please bring in please."

A few minutes later a slightly drunk old man walked in carrying a sake bottle.

"These little punks are going to be escorting me!?" exclaimed Tazuna.

"What did you call us you old b-Mph!"

"Naruto, that is no way to talk to the client, no matter how much I would like to hit him to," Sakura muttered.

"Tazuna-san these young ninja are very capable, and if anything does go wrong, I am a jonin so there is nothing to worry about," Kakashi explained.

"Sure, sure, whatever. So, what time do we leave?" Tazuna asked.

"Ah, yes, Team 7 meet us at the village gates in an hour for departure," Kakashi said.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!" Team 7 yelled in unison.

With that said Naruto and Sasuke ran out the door to go and pack their bags, and Sakura just 'poofed' away to do the same.

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Bam! There you guys go. The action will start for real in the next chapter. I'll so you guys later, and don't forget to leave a review with ideas to get me to update faster!**

**Ja~**


End file.
